Topotecan, shown below, is a well known topoisomerase 1 inhibitor.
Since topotecan is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Topotecan is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,758; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.